1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus in which processing information used for format conversion or editing processing is inserted in a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the spread of, for example, DVDs (Digital Versatile Disks), video signals are now recorded/reproduced on/from disks or edited using various standards. When video signals are recorded by, for example, DVD recording/reproduction apparatuses, the DVD-VR (Video-Recording) standard (hereinafter referred to simply as the “VR standard”) is utilized. On the other hand, in usual DVD reproduction apparatuses (DVD players), video signals recorded using the DVD-V (Video) standard (hereinafter referred to simply as the “V standard”) are reproduced.
Thus, video signals recorded by DVD recording/reproduction apparatuses utilizing the VR standard cannot be reproduced by usual DVD players. If a user would like to reproduce, using a usual DVD player, a wedding videotape, for example, recorded on the basis of the VR standard, it is necessary to convert it into a video signal tape based on the V standard. However, there is no publication that specifies this conversion process in detail.
In the prior art, a data stream based on the VR standard cannot be reproduced by reproduction apparatuses based on the V standard, since the V standard and VR standard are not compatible with each other. Further, to convert VR-standard data into V-standard data, a large amount of calculation is required. To convert video data of, for example, about 2 hours, at least several hours are required.